Many types of agriculture employ pesticides and herbicides in large quantities. These toxic liquids are generally packaged and shipped in highly concentrated solutions in closed containers of one, two, five or more gallon capacity. In the field a measured amount of the toxic liquid is transferred from the shipping container to a dispensing tank, from which the concentrated liquid is supplied to a sprayer or other applicator, in which the concentrated liquid is mixed with a diluting fluid such as water before spraying. The diluted spray, of course, is considerably less dangerous to people and other animals than is the concentrated liquid.
Great care must be taken in the handling of the concentrated liquid before its dilution. Possible contamination of people in the vicinity of the toxic concentrate, whether by contact with the liquid or its vapors, must be minimized. In common field practice, the shipping container is provided with a removable top or some other type of detachable closure. After this has been removed by hand, the container is tilted to pour its contents into the tank. The highly toxic nature of the materials being handled requires that the people performing this operation have some skill and training and a strong respect for the dangers involved. Yet the very nature of the agricultural operation in which these types of chemicals are quite frequently used indicates a strong probability that the people handling the chemical may have little skill or experience and may fail to take proper precautions.
Health laws of many localities require that a container that has held toxic chemicals be rendered unfit for reuse before it is disposed of in a common dump. Alternatively, special precautionary procedures must be followed in disposal of the container. Thus it is desirable to destroy the container before disposal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for transfer of toxic liquids which avoid or minimize above-mentioned problems.